Lilith
by Mili Black
Summary: "Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual." - origem de Lilith, o primeiro demônio. / COMPLETA !
1. Cena I

**Lilith  
><strong> "_Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual._"

* * *

><p><strong>Cena I<strong>

Não havia tempo contado, não havia história. O que havia era um aglomerado de imagens e sons compostos de uma única forma, num único lugar. Quase não se via a diferença das cores, ou dos barulhos, por nenhum ter um significado em especial – apenas ela reconhecia.

Lilith apenas gostava de observar tudo aquilo, a criação de seu Pai. Os barulhos, as paisagens, as cores – tudo ali lhe parecia perfeito, reconhecendo o especial de cada coisa. Afinal, ela como humana – a primeira mulher na terra –, tinha olhos que reconheciam tudo ao seu redor de forma diferente.

Da forma que tudo se apresentava para ela.

Ela conhecia a paz do verde, a força do vermelho, ou até um sentimento estranho vindo do negro – Lilith só não conhecia o nome.

Gostava de comparar muitas coisas que via, ao seu corpo – reconhecia o marrom das folhas envelhecidas das árvores que caíam, como a cor dos seus cabelos_._ Notava a cor da sua pele, clara, e achava a cor igual a que via nas nuvens do céu.

Lilith gostava das ondas que o mar dava – lembrava muito as ondas que havia em seus cabelos. Suaves, mas sempre permaneciam.

A única coisa que ela, de certa forma não gostava, era da escuridão em seus olhos – era igual a escuridão da noite. Não sabia o porquê, mas quando via o reflexo de seus olhos na água, achava estranho. E ela se perguntava _"Por que meus olhos são a escuridão, enquanto os de Adão são tão... Claros?"_

Adão e Lilith, os primeiros humanos na terra. Lá era o paraíso deles, o lugar onde o grandioso Pai criara só para eles. Não havia entradas ou saídas, muros ou portas, tudo era uma coisa só.

O paraíso era todo o planeta terra.

Criados da mesma forma, do mesmo barro, da imagem e semelhança de Deus, eles foram criados para serem companheiros, amigos, conjugues, irmãos. Eles não tinham a menor noção do que era mal ou bem, de pudor ou perversão. Adão diferente de Lilith, não conhecia nem ao menos a diferença de tons – tudo era um tom só, o tom da paz. Lilith, bem no seu interior, se achava mais esperta que Adão e gostava disso.

Mesmo que Lilith gostasse dessa união, gostasse de Adão, não concordava com muitas coisas que lhe eram impostas a fazer: Por que ela sempre precisa ser a protegida, a delicada? Por que ela sempre tem que ficar um passo atrás, e se submeter?

Por que ela tinha que ficar em baixo em suas relações com Adão?

Mesmo que admirasse os olhos esverdeados dele, como as águas dos rios; Mesmo que gostasse do amarelo de seus cabelos como o sol, ela se sentia diferente.

"_Por que, mesmo sendo criados da mesma forma, somos tão diferentes?"_

Ela se perguntava todos os dias a mesma coisa quando via seu reflexo na água.

* * *

><p>- Lilith, fique nos meus ombros. Preciso que pegue algumas frutas – Adão pediu a Lilith, que estava ao seu lado. Ela observava um coelho de uma forma tão interessada, que parecia até esquecer de respirar.<p>

Adão a observou intrigado, com suas ralas sobrancelhas se juntando. O que havia de errado com ela?

– Lilith!

Lilith olhou assustada na direção de Adão, ao perceber o quanto fora desatenta com seu companheiro e imediatamente sentiu medo. Será que fora descoberta?

-Sim? – _"Por que eu estava pensando numa coisa dessas, tão errada?"._

- Preciso que me ajude. – O homem respondeu, observando a grandiosa árvore cheia de frutos arroxeados.

- Tudo bem, Adão. – E ela fez como foi pedido.

Subiu nas costas de Adão, as tomando como cálcio, e encheu a cesta das frutas arroxeadas, deliciosas uvas. Desceu num pulo, e se sentou ao lado de seu companheiro para se deliciar com elas.

Lilith gostava de Adão, de verdade. Na verdade o amava como companheiro, irmão e amante, como foram designados. Ele era amável e lhe agradava os olhos, porém, algumas coisas realmente ela não conseguia aturar. Como ele sempre querer mandar nela, e ter a autoridade do Criador para fazer isso; e sempre querer ficar por cima quando faziam _amor_.

Deus os criara dessa forma. Sem pudor na hora do amor, mas com limites, e com uma ordem natural das coisas como já lhe foram explicadas assim que respirara pela primeira vez. Adão tinha o direito de mandar nela, como homem e forte. Mas ela também tinha o direito de ser protegida e amada, como mulher e delicada.

Ela não achava justo de nenhuma forma isso, afinal, por que ela tinha que se deitar sob Adão e se abrir pra ele? Ficar a ser servida, como um banquete de frutas e água a mesa?

Ele não sabia desse seu pensamento, nem Deus. Se soubessem, o que fariam com ela? Nunca vira Deus, mas poderia comunicar-se com ele abertamente assim que desejar, apenas era fechar os olhos e se deixar guiar.

Entretanto isso não a satisfazia totalmente... Por que seu Pai não lhe ajudara?

-Lilith... Olhe as nuvens. – Adão chamou a atenção da mulher, com seu manso tom de voz. Seus olhos estavam amenos. – Elas não lembram você?

Lilith observou encantada. Seus olhos negros brilharam na afirmação.

- Mas, quem mais te lembra, é o céu negro com a pálida lua luminosa. Sua pele brilhante... – Adão conduzia Lilith levemente até o chão de uma forma sedutora.

Queria fazer amor com ela, acompanhado das saborosas uvas.

-... E seu olhar misterioso, repleto de milagres...

Lilith olhava diferentemente. De encantamento, foi levada ao tédio; sempre ele fazia não o mesmo discurso, mas a mesma situação: ela era deitada ao chão, e ele se deitava sobre ela.

E como previsto, Adão de forma dominadora, se deitou sobre ela, e lhe deu um beijo onde ela não podia corresponder da forma certa, da forma que queria.

E o que ela queria não era isso, e dessa vez, ela decidiu de forma impulsiva e talvez até errada, se fazer ser escutada.

Com uma de suas mãos, apoiou-se no chão enquanto a outra segurava firmemente o pescoço do homem, e sentou-se com Adão entre si. E delicadamente, foi empurrando Adão ao lado pouco a pouco, e ele guiado pelo seu charme cedeu.

Adão achava Lilith irresistível, de todas as formas; seu cheiro era inebriante, sua pele era macia ao toque de uma forma que ele nunca tinha sentido, suas curvas eram belíssimas e desejáveis. O Pai a criara para si de uma forma irresistível e perfeita, ela era a ideal para ele.

Até que quando ele deu por si, Lilith estava deitada sobre ele, que não gostou nada disso.

- Lilith, o que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz de Adão soou grave e grosseira aos ouvidos de Lilith. Decepcionou-se, estava conseguindo, pouco a pouco, conduzir em vez de ser conduzida.

- Adão. – Sua voz transmitia poder, uma coisa que Adão nunca havia escutado dela, e nem ela havia escutado de si mesma. – Deixe-me fazer, deixe-se fazer. O que há de errado? – Sedutora e feminina, ela beijou-lhe a nuca.

Adão se arrepiou.

- É errado. – Adão disse firmemente. Não iria deixar Lilith confrontar-lhe. – Pai disse que haveria de ser dessa forma, e assim que será.

- Não. Por que tem que ser dessa forma? Não gostaria de mudar? – Ela sorriu de uma forma que nunca havia experimentado.

De fato... Por um momento, o sabor desse poder passou-lhe pelos lábios, e ela degustou por um momento o prazer que isso lhe proporcionava.

- É a ordem natural das coisas – Adão disse, permanecendo sério.

Lilith não gostou do que ouviu.

- Ordem natural de que, Adão? O que há de errado? Só porque O Pai quer, assim tem que ser? Ele não nos criou para pensarmos?

Ela queria se mostrar, arriscar. Talvez não fosse tão mal, pensou. Era sua opinião, e devia ser respeitada. Ela era uma humana tanto como Adão, fora criada da mesma forma que ele. Então não deveria ter suas vontades feitas?

- Lilith, o que há de errado com você? – Ele estava estranhando sua companheira. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam em confusão. Achava que tanto ele quanto O Pai satisfazia Lilith como indivíduo, afinal... O que faltava pra ela se fora feita exatamente para aquilo?

A mulher sentiu algo diferente ao escutar aquilo...

"_Lilith, o que há de errado com você?"_

Seus olhos negros envenenaram-se de tal forma que causou espanto a Adão. Lilith fincou suas unhas na terra, e desviou seu foco para o chão machucado.

"_Será tão difícil me entender?"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí, o que acharam? Está postada em outro site, mas resolvi postar aqui... É nesse perfil que estão todas as minhas histórias, afinal. Prometo postar um capítulo semanal *-* E aí, vale uns comentários?_  
><em>


	2. Cena II

**Lilith  
><strong> "_Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual._"

* * *

><p><strong>Cena II<strong>

Uma coisa que a tranqüilizava era observar o pôr-do-sol, afinal havia uma mistura tão incrível de tons e cores – e isso era o que mais Lilith gostava.

O anoitecer era algo belíssimo e ela ansiava para vê-lo todos os dias. Ficava ali, sentada abraçada às próprias pernas, esperando o Astro Rei dar lugar a lua e as nuvens às estrelas...

Lilith experimentara um sentimento estranho alguns momentos atrás com Adão... Por que sentiu aquele calor em si? Não era um calor humano como estava acostumada, mas... Algo perturbador, que a quase fez explodir em cólera.

Seus olhos negros e entristecidos se iluminaram ao ver a brilhante lua chegar... Majestosa, poderosa, suave, mas ainda com grande presença.

Sentiu um apreço especial por ela.

Adão, por certas vezes, dizia que ela era linda e casta, como a lua... Porém, ele não sabia como Lilith se sentia sobre isso. Ela adorava, pelo que isso significava a seu ver... Ela era como a lua?

- Lilith. – A voz gutural de Adão foi apenas o que Lilith escutou no calar da noite, e ela simplesmente o ignorou. – Lilith!

Ela não respondia.

- Lilith, você vai realmente _me _ignorar? – Adão estava ofendido, e isso nunca tinha acontecido com ele antes. Sua mulher, de fato, conseguia fazê-lo ficar ensandecido... De todas as maneiras possíveis e ele sabia que isso não era permitido.

Entretanto, para o bem de Adão, Lilith voltou sua silhueta para a direção dele, e sorriu.

- Não... – Ela disse de maneira amena. – Venha aqui.

Ele foi alegre, e sentou-se ao lado de sua esposa.

- Lilith, o que há? – O loiro perguntou.

- Bem... – A mulher olhou para a lua. – Não estou me sentindo a mesma esses dias... É bem diferente.

Adão acima de amante era seu irmão, seu amigo, e Lilith chegara à conclusão de que não faria errado falar de seus pensamentos para ele...

... Faria?

- Diferente?- A expressão do homem se curvou em desentendimento.

- Sim! Sabe... Esses pensamentos... – A mulher abraçou as próprias pernas, e escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos, de uma forma que sua cabeleira castanha fazia sombra pelos seus ombros. – Que me vem sobre você, O Pai e tudo que ele nos ensinou.

Adão não estava gostando dessa história, e de forma mecânica, fechou sua mente para tudo que Lilith falava. Se ela desaprendera os mandamentos, ele ensinaria novamente.

- Quais pensamentos?

- Você os acharia não condizentes com o Pai, mas eu não vejo mal algum. – Ela contornou, com sua voz saindo abafada. – Por que eu te devo obediência?

Ela disse, finalmente disse.

Uma emoção estranha se apoderou dela... Nesse momento, não era para estar plena?

- Por que o nosso Pai assim ensinou. Você me obedece, e você da mesma forma é minha esposa cheia de mimos. – Adão imediatamente respondeu já preparado pra uma pergunta dessas, sorrindo gentilmente.

Lilith levantou o rosto e acenou negativamente, dessa vez olhava para Adão.

- Você não acha isso pouco? Adão, Papai nos criou para vivermos, não existir, – Ela tentava explicar, – não estou dizendo que o que Ele fala é errado... Mas não podemos seguir algumas coisas diferentes?

- Quais coisas, por exemplo?

- Bom... - A mulher começava a ficar vermelha, de repente, um ato que até Adão estranhou. O que era isso que Lilith sentia que a fazia ficar vermelhas e com as bochechas, tão quentes? – Por que não podemos comer carne?

Os olhos de Adão se esbugalharam.

- Por que não podemos comer carne? Lilith! É errado! – Adão bradou.

- E por que necessariamente é errado?

Isso ele não soube responder.

- Lilith, está me assustando. – Ele disse, encostando uma mão no ombro delicado da mulher, sentindo aquela pele macia novamente.

E Lilith mirou seus olhos negros como o céu da noite em Adão com intensidade. Toda intensidade que havia dentro dela, um sentimento que ninguém iria conhecer...

Talvez ela no final como fosse de fato como a lua, apenas por uma única característica.

Solidão.

E sentiu seus olhos derramarem-se pelo rosto.

Inocente, não sabia que eram lágrimas, estranhou o fato de água saírem de seus olhos, mas não prestou atenção nisso: O que ela notava, é que aquilo aliviava de alguma forma o que sentia – se bem que não sabia exatamente o que era – e notou que era algo bom.

Olhou pra Adão, e não o dando tempo para falar, adentrou na floresta escura rapidamente.

Adão olhou confuso para a silhueta branca de sua esposa.

- Lilith...

* * *

><p>- <em>Pai…<em>

Lilith estava parada na mata fechada, sendo iluminada pelos resquícios de luz lunar que adentravam pelas brechas dos galhos das árvores, deixando-a com um ar assombroso. Suas longas madeixas cor de folhas envelhecidas estavam caídas sobre seus seios, cobrindo-os parcialmente.

Olhava fixamente para um ponto perdido, seus lábios se movimentavam pequenamente. Estava concentrada.

- _Pai... Pode me ouvir?_

O silêncio respondeu.

_- O Senhor viu toda a conversa, não foi?_ – Ela agora ouvia os barulhos da noite. – _E agora, o que pretende? Impor-me um castigo pelo errado?_

Silêncio novamente.

_- Pai! O que há de errado? Por que é tão ruim eu querer ser igual a ele, se fui feita do mesmo pó? Da mesma forma? Eu fui criada para ser parceira dele, não para ser submissa, certo?_

Os animais estavam estranhamente quietos na noite, tanto que até mesmo os noturnos se encontravam dormindo; algo grande iria acontecer ali e Lilith sabia disso. Uma forte ventania começou, chacoalhando as árvores freneticamente, entretanto, a mulher continuava lá, imóvel, olhando para um ponto não específico.

-_ Pecado? O nome disso é... Pecado?_

De repente, tudo parou. Não havia mais vento, e os animais não pareciam tão mais pesarosos a caminhar pela floresta. Nuvens escuras começaram a encobrir a lua, e Lilith agora podia ouvir novamente os sons das corujas.

- O Senhor não entende não é? – A mulher dizia seguramente, e podia-se ver nascendo um estranho sorriso em seus lábios. – _Eu não sinto mais medo de você._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi pessoal! Bom, obrigada a única pessoa que comentou aqui...  
>Bem, o segundo capítulo está postado! E não vou desistir de postar, já tenho tudo guardado no pc. E aí, vale uns comentários? (:<p> 


	3. Cena III

**Lilith  
><strong> "_Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual._"

* * *

><p><strong>Cena III<strong>

E a mulher de cabelos castanhos não queria mais ser a mesma... E mesmo que quisesse, nunca mais seria. Não teria como voltar atrás.

Agora ela vê e sente tudo ao seu redor de forma diferente, estranhamente nada está como antes... Está escuro. E o sentimento que sempre evitara por causa de seu criador deixava transparecer, e a delicada Lilith tinha consciência de todas as suas ações.

Ela se sentia... Viva.

Como jamais sentiu.

De alguma forma gostava da adrenalina rebelde que corria por suas veias, fazendo seu coração bater rudemente.

Ela queria compartilhar isso com seu marido, Adão. Afinal, ele sempre temera o Pai, pobre tolo. E Lilith entendia que não se deve temer, e sim respeitar; E não há como respeitar uma pessoa que não a tratasse por igual.

Iria fazer uma última tentativa com Adão... Ela o amava, a pesar de tudo.

Precisava tentar levar Adão consigo. Ele, ao ver de Lilith, não sabia o que estava perdendo.

A mulher sorriu.

* * *

><p>Adão observava de longe Lilith; sempre a admirou desde que fora criado. Ele não sabe se foi feito para isso, mas gostava e admirava de sua mulher sob todos os aspectos, e se perguntava muitas vezes se ela entendia isso, pois ela reclama tanto. Ela parecia sentir falta de alguma coisa que ele pelo visto nunca fora capaz de dar.<p>

Via-lhe, deitada na grama verde observando a lua, como fazia todas as noites de forma incansável.

_O que há de errado com você?_

Resolveu se aproximar.

Saiu da sombra das árvores onde estava escondido e sorrateiramente sentou-se ao lado da mulher deitada.

- Elas são bonitas não são? – A mulher perguntou, distraidamente.

- Elas quem?

- Elas. - Lilith apontou para o céu. – As estrelas.

Adão sorri.

- São sim...

Adão deita-se ao lado de sua esposa, apoiado em seu cotovelo, encarando-a.

- Mas... – Lilith disse. – Isso quer dizer que a lua não está sempre solitária.

- Não Lilith, não está. A lua não brilha sozinha nem nunca poderá... Afinal, ela para brilhar, precisa absorver parte da essência de um ser maior que ela. - Adão explica, sussurrando. – Assim como nós, Lilith...

Ele estava disposto a fazê-la voltar a ser sua esposa.

A mulher suspira.

- Não, Adão... – Ela se deita com o lado de seu corpo, ficando de frente para Adão. – Por que brilhando ou não, ela continuará lá. E além do mais... Ela tem as estrelas para fazer companhia, como eu tenho a você, certo?

O loiro não conseguiu responder; diante dessa pergunta sentiu sua garganta se fechar e algo no seu peito queimar, ficar ofegante.

Sentiu algo escorrer pelo rosto e quando o tocou curioso, descobriu que era água. E quando a gota desceu para sua boca, sentiu o gosto salgado como a água dos mares.

- Certo...? – O homem perguntou.

_Não, não está certo. E eu sei disso. Por que não quis enxergar?_

- Tudo bem Adão, eu entendo.

Adão começou a acenar negativamente, de uma forma desesperada.

- Na verdade, eu deveria saber desde o início que você é quem nunca entenderia. – Lilith completou.

Dito isso, empurrou Adão com toda sua força para longe de si e lhe acertou um tapa no rosto.

Só assim se sentiria melhor. E com o peito pegando fogo, ela correu para dentro da floresta.

Adão, deitado no chão, olhava indignado para o lugar onde vira pela última vez a silhueta da sua esposa... Da mulher que lhe fizer um ato tão violento, uma coisa que ele nunca esperaria.

Parecia muito como quando os animais brigavam por território, ou por uma fêmea...

Tocou na marca avermelha da mão de Lilith em seu rosto, e sentiu mais lágrimas caírem.

Na verdade, não parecia nem um pouco.

Animais não batem no próximo por prazer.

* * *

><p>Observava aquela árvore. Bonita, majestosa, talvez a mais antiga que conhecia.<p>

Com seus frutos avermelhados, chamava atenção. Adorava comer aquelas frutas, das quais ela e Adão chamavam de cereja. Pequeninas e adocicadas, sempre dava vontade de comer mais.

A mulher olhou para o céu.

Escuro, estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem, com a lua jazendo luminosa. A brisa fria da noite encostava-se a sua pele pálida, e ela se arrepiava.

_O que fazer?_

Suas cascatas onduladas balançavam, fazendo-a se sentir desolada. Seus olhos negros estavam perdidos, misturando-se com a escuridão ao seu redor, e antes Lilith havia se enganado, ela percebera. O tal Pai, o tal Criador, o tal Deus... Fora muito cruel.

Muito maldoso e injusto...

Só restava se lamentar agora.

Por que, _por que_ tinha que acontecer isso com ela? Deus disse-a que ela e Adão foram criados para um propósito único e especial, mas que raios de propósito era esse? De sofrer?

Decidiu-se que O Criador era o pior de todos. A mais venenosa serpente... Por que fizera isso com ela? Nesse caso, seria melhor nem tê-la criado. Lilith sentia pena de si mesma, e isso era o melhor que podia fazer.

Caiu de joelhos sobre a terra da gigantesca árvore, bateu com força seus punhos contra o tronco forte e começou a banhar suas raízes com lágrimas.

Fincou suas unhas no tronco da árvore e caiu de joelhos, arranhando-os.

_Raiva._

Ela repensou tudo o que havia feito... E uma curiosidade a tomou no meio de uma turbulência.

_Sabor._

Qual seria o sabor daquele coelho?

Quando deu por si, talvez nem fosse, mas aquele animal parecia muito aquele mesmo coelho daquela noite. Para Lilith, a curiosidade era algo torturante.

_Qual seria o sabor?_

E finalmente resolveu fazer algo que há algum tempo estava com vontade... Só queria matar sua curiosidade.

Talvez nem soubesse, nem nunca saberá...

Mas a humana Lilith, feita do amor e do barro de Deus, deixara de existir naquele instante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada aos comentários, **Rebeka-chan** e **Catherine3.** Espero que algumas coisas estejam sendo explicadas... Os próximo capítulo será o penúltimo, sim! É uma história curtinha e me desculpm se não estiverem entendendo, tenho uma tendência grotesca a poetizar as coisas. Enfim, até a próximo.


	4. Epílogo parte I

**Lilith**

"_Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual._"

* * *

><p>Este era lugar nenhum, e era exatamente lá que Lilith estava.<p>

Deitada sob o sol torturante, com areia em demasiado com em seus cabelos ondulados. Seus lábios, antes rosados, estavam brancos e ressecos, enquanto seus olhos mesmo que negros, antes brilhavam, agora estavam sem vida alguma.

Vestia-se com pele de gato do mato, onde o matara facilmente com pedras e lapadas desde que tomara consciência do que era _vergonha._ Precisara de algo para vestir, pensou. Couro era algo que lhe esquentava e dava a única sensação de segurança que tinha.

Agora, mais que nunca, desgostara de seu pai. Ele havia lhe abandonado, a partir do momento que não quisera entender suas intenções... E o pior de tudo, ele sempre soube que isso iria acontecer e não tentou ajudar de forma alguma.

Sentou-se, e tirou o excesso de areia que estava em seu corpo.

Suspirou, enfiando seus pés na areia dourada que estava.

Olhou para o céu, e percebeu que estava na praia. Não sabia como parara ali, mas realmente não importava...

Agarrou-se ao couro que estava sobre sua pele e se cobria como podia, e escutou um barulho de passos, pelos coqueiros que estavam atrás de si.

Virou-se abruptamente e não viu nenhum animal.

Relaxou, e ficou a observar as ondas do mar, já que não tinha o que fazer.

_- Lilith..._

Ela escutou uma voz estranha, de tal forma que parecia ter sido sussurrada no seu ouvido. Assustada, olhou para todos os lados a procura de alguma outra pessoa igual a ela. Mas imediatamente achou impossível, já que foram criados apenas Adão e ela. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo sem brilho atrás da orelha e resolveu esquecer o que ouviu.

_- Lilith, eu sei que você pode me ouvir, por que não me responde?_

Nisso, ela se levantou grosseiramente, deixando cair o couro de gato do mato que estava vestindo.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Ninguém.

- MOSTRE-SE LOGO!

Estava apavorada. Não podia ser impressão sua, alguém estava ali. Reconheceria se fosse Adão, mas não podia ser ninguém.

_- Lilith... Feroz e delicada, fêmea e absoluta... Queria conhecer você._

Ao escutar essas palavras, sentiu um calafrio. Não era algo a se sentir medo, era uma presença relaxante, mesmo que se sentisse ferida pelo que acabara de ouvir.

Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se, ao sentir uma respiração na sua nuca. Virou-se, e, a algumas dezenas de passos de distância, teve sua visão ofuscada por uma intensa luz branca.

Sentiu seus olhos queimarem, parecia que estavam ficando liquefeitos. Com um grito aterrorizado, Lilith abandonou tudo que estava a sua volta e correu desesperadamente em direção ao mar, no intuito de aliviar o ardor.

Mergulhou com todas as suas forças em direção ao alívio, não queria saber de mais nada, não lhe interessava nem mais quem estava ali. Ao ouvir a colisão de seu corpo na água, ela esfregou seus olhos freneticamente, o que só fez aumentar seu sofrimento.

Não havia nada mais a fazer do que entregar-se a maré, e esperar por qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>Claro, estava muito claro. Os olhos dela estavam entreabertos pela claridade, incomodados.<p>

Um ambiente diferente, Lilith notou quando conseguiu se levantar de onde estava... Oco, vazio. Havia algumas árvores secas ao seu redor, e o chão que pisava estava quente... Parecia que estava queimando.

Como tudo ao seu redor.

Olhou para seu corpo, e trajava algo muito parecido com um vestido. Ia até o meio de suas coxas, e era tão escuro quanto seus olhos. Destacava-se na sua pele branca.

- Onde estou...?

Olhou ao redor, e só havia mato seco. Não era o lugar onde estava antes de dormir...

... Onde estava mesmo?

_- Lilith..._

Uma voz doce lhe chamara. Ficou agraciada com a voz, tão gentil, e sem mais nem menos, simplesmente a seguiu, enfiando-se entre as árvores secas e solo morno até a voz.

Ao passar por entre um bequinho escurecido, composto por diversos tipos de madeira seca e algumas folhas perdidas, viu-se num ambiente totalmente inverso do qual estava antes.

Um imenso jardim, com mais diversidade de flores que Lilith já vira. Um lindo por do sol alaranjado enfeitava o horizonte por trás desse jardim... Uma brisa fresca a invadira, fazendo o que estava vestindo balançar de acordo.

E o _vestido q_ue era tão escuro quanto seus olhos, ficou tão rosa quanto seus lábios, e ela não entendeu o motivo, porém...

Era simplesmente sublime!

Com um sorriso inocente, nada costumeiro com o seu estado mental de antes, correu em direção ao jardim. Agachou-se perante as flores, e colheu uma. Nunca havia visto algo igual. Era uma flor tão branca, e possuía o miolo tão escuro...

Ficou não se sabe qual tempo, apreciando todas aquelas flores, até que ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se para saber quem é, e não soube dizer exatamente o que viu.

_- Doce Lilith... Tão inocente..._

O que ela havia, não saberia dizer se era homem, mulher ou alguma espécie de animal. Não tinha algo definido. Tinha um corpo humano, ela notou, mas o rosto... Não havia.

Simplesmente não havia num rosto.

Em sua cabeça não havia olhos, boca, nariz, cabelo, nenhum tipo de expressão... Era vazio, como o nada.

A voz dele soava como sinos nos ouvidos de Lilith, mesmo ela não sabendo como ele podia falar sem uma boca.

Tantas perguntas.

- Que lugar é esse?

_- Sua consciência. _

Lilith olhou surpresa para quem estava a sua frente, e depois olhou por tudo em volta.

- Minha consciência...? – Sua voz falhou ao final da pergunta, e focou seus olhos no chão.

_- Você não se lembra como chegou aqui?_

E como um baque, Lilith se lembrou de tudo. Do que seu pai fizera, das discussões com Adão, de fugir do paraíso, de chegar à praia... Ter seus olhos queimados...

Gemeu de medo, e instantaneamente tocou em seus olhos. Ainda estavam lá, enxergava tudo completamente e não havia dor... O que estava acontecendo?

- O que... – Iniciou ofegante. – O que aconteceu... Como... – ela olhou desesperadamente ao redor. – Quem é você?

_- Quem sou eu?_

Ao fazer essa pergunta, um brilho ofuscante começou a aparecer atrás da entidade, e Lilith observou paralisada e surpresa, até que notou algo inesperado.

Seis pares de asas apareceram repentinamente nas costas dele. Brancas, feitas de luzes, não parecia algo que pudesse tocar. Ele bateu tais asas, tão magníficas, e criou um vento forte com elas.

Lilith logo entendeu quem ele era.

- Você é... Um anjo? – Ela indagou, ansiosamente. – Aqueles anjos que vivem com O Pai?

Pôde-se ouvir uma risada suave, mesmo sem nenhuma expressão mostrar-se nele.

_- Um arcanjo. Eu era o sétimo arcanjo do céu, regente dos anjos, Lúcifer. – _E como se fosse para dar veracidade ao que dizia, bateu seus seis pares de asas novamente.

Lilith estava surpresa demais e fascinada demais pelas lindas asas brancas que possuía. Era algo diferente do que já havia imaginado, pois os anjos sempre foram um mistério para ela e Adão, não era permitido para eles tal conhecimento. Nem mesmo sue pai já haviam visto alguma vez.

- Você era um arcanjo? E agora não é mais?

_- Não... Nosso pai, minha irmã, me julgou injustamente. _– Sua voz soava triste, o que prendeu a atenção de Lilith. – _Eu queria o melhor para você e Adão, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. Insisti, e ele simplesmente ordenou ao meu irmão a me expulsar do céu._

Lilith agora o olhava desconfiada.

- E como eu não soube dessa história?

_- Você fugiu. E agora, Doce Lilith, você está sabendo._

Lilith olhou para Lúcifer com os olhos sofridos. Ele falava com ela de uma forma incrível, realmente, celestial... Não conseguia se sentir mal estando na mesma presença daquele anjo, e também não conseguia duvidar de suas palavras. Sua voz, de alguma forma, esbanjava que ele dizia a verdade, e de alguma forma se sentiu acolhida por isso. Não fora apenas ela que fora traída pelo seu criador.

- _Fui traído, Lilith. Pelo meu irmão e meu pai, então pensei no único ser que poderia me entender, já que nenhum dos meus irmãos quis..._ – Lúcifer apontou para Lilith. _– Você._

Os olhos de Lilith brilharam em felicidade.

- Ele foi egoísta, não é? O tempo todo. Ele sabia que se me criasse, eu ficaria assim... E da mesma forma ele fez! Não tentou nem mudar! – A voz da mulher saía forçada e rouca, de tal forma que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Muito mau... – Sussurrou, com suas últimas forças.

Olhou para o chão desolado, deixando aparecer toda uma fragilidade que antes lutava para esconder. De alguma forma, _de alguma forma_, podia confiar naquele Arcanjo.

_- Eu que o diga. –_ Ele deu de ombros. –_Nosso pai me traiu terrivelmente, irmã. E os nossos outros irmãos, eu com os anjos e arcanjos e você com Adão... Maldoso, não é? Eles poderiam tentar nos entender._

- Não! – Lilith gritou, ainda tentando se controlar para não chorar. – Não culpo Adão...

O momento de silêncio pairou, e Liltih permanecia a olhar para o chão. Mesmo sentindo que está frente a frente com um amigo, era complicado e vergonhoso. E não culpava Adão, de verdade... Mesmo que ele tivesse alguma culpa, ela o amava. Nunca poderia culpá-lo. A raiva de antes, tudo havia abafado o que sentia, mas agora...

_- Você não o culpa? –_ Lúcifer indagou ressentido. – _Como você pode não culpar alguém que te subjugou e que queria te passar para trás? Fazer você ficar... Submissa? Ajoelhada perante ele? _– Ele suspira. – _Lilith, Adão foi tão mau ou pior que Deus._

Lilith suspira.

Sabia que ele estava certo, mas ainda não queria admitir... Mesmo que estivesse começando a sentir uma estranha raiva dentro de si, não queria deixar a mostra.

_Adão não tem culpa,_ repetia para si mesma. Mas por que as palavras de Lúcifer ainda estavam na sua mente? Pareciam terem sido fincadas...

E quando deu por si, Lúcifer estava a um passo de distância.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Está aí o penúltimo capítulo dw Lilith. Só lembrando, o próximo será o último. E aí, estão gostando do rumo da história? Se sim, comentários! *-* Obrigada a **Catherine3, (espero que suas dúvidas estejam sendo esclarecidas) **e a **Gabhyhinachan(é, os homens não comiam carne antes do pecado original! Legal, não? Então Lilith cometeu um pecado gravissimo XD)**

Até o último capítulo ^^


	5. Epílogo parte II

**Lilith**_  
>"Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo parte II<strong>_  
><em>

_Adão não tem culpa,_ repetia para si mesma. Mas por que as palavras de Lúcifer ainda estavam na sua mente? Pareciam terem sido fincadas...

E quando deu por si, Lúcifer estava a um passo de distância.

Ela o olhou, chocada, e num piscar de olhos, Lúcifer havia sumido.

Aterrorizada, olhou para o jardim ao seu redor.

- ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ? – Ela gritou. – APAREÇA, POR FAVOR!

_- Isto tudo é um sonho Lilith, é na sua mente, mas ao mesmo tempo, é real. _– A voz dele soou nos ouvidos de Lilith, como uma hipnose. Doces e suaves, e não sentia mais susto ao ouvi-las. – _Então, assim que você quiser, eu posso aparecer para você... Afinal, é sua mente._

- Então como eu posso fazer você aparecer? – Ela perguntou, desolada. – Eu preciso conversar...

_- Eu também preciso conversar Lilith, você é tão importante. Mas enquanto você estiver com essa mente fechada, eu não posso me sentir bem, entende?_

- Mente fechada?

_- Sim... Eu sofri por você, eu tentei te ajudar lá em cima sabia? Em parte, fui expulso por causa disso. Pelo meu gostar em excesso dos humanos, especialmente de você. Acho que o Senhor não gostou disso. _- Ele suspira tristemente._ – E você me trata assim, tão indiferente... Prefere Adão que te deixou sozinha, do que a mim, que te apoiei até agora._

Lilith não sabia exatamente como agir. A coisa que mais julgara Deus e Adão era por terem um mente fechada, uma mente que não a permitira viver plenamente... E era o que estava fazendo com tal Lúcifer.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez todas as lágrimas que derramara pelos dois tivesse sido todas em vão. Talvez todo sofrimento...

- Você tem razão.

Os olhos de Lilith perderam o brilho completamente. Mesmo abandonada e desolada conseguia seguir em frente, pois ainda havia uma minúscula esperança dentro de si em relação a isso, mas agora...

Resolvera que nada mais, nada mais importava, só a si mesma. Seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos, seu corpo, suas ações...

_- Acho que você vai ficar surpresa com que tenho a dizer... Mas não posso mentir. – _Lúcifer, ainda invisível sob os olhos de Lilith, começara a falar. – _Tenho que te dizer a verdade... Deus-Todo-Poderoso te substituiu. Seu nome é Eva._

Raiva.

_- Sim! Ele criou uma nova mulher para Adão, e dessa vez parece que reparou o "erro" que tinha cometido com você. Uma nova mulher de olhos tão claros quanto os de Adão, e tão submissa quanto Ele queria..._

Lilith simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Seu Pai a substituiu... Como ela não agira como e esperado, Ele simplesmente com sua soberania criou outra. De fato, ela não errara em fugir dali, onde só havia cobras venenosas...

Uma sensação estranha começou a tomar conta de si, um aperto em seu peito. Parecia que algo, lentamente, agarrava seu coração e o amassava, mas que dessa mesma forma, não era ruim... Era até bom.

- É mesmo? – A castanha começou, com sua voz saindo estranhamente rouca.

_- Mas... Eu acho que Ele errou, afinal, ela não tem traços tão delicados quanto os seus. De fato, seus olhos negros são algo único, Lilith._

Lilith ri sarcasticamente.

- Não sei por que, mas não acredito nisso... – Mentiu. Precisava de provas, mesmo que já tivesse acreditado. Não iria deixar se levar tão facilmente, não poderia.

_- Então venha até mim, seguindo o som da minha voz, que te mostrarei._

Lilith acenou, e fez como o pedido.

Sentiu algo estranho, um embrulho no estomago, algo que a queria fazer vomitar... Mas se segurou, e quando deu por si estava lá. No Éden.

Afastada de todos, no alto de uma colina. Lá, ela podia ter visibilidade da área onde Adão e ela costumavam ocupar. Sentiu uma lembrança acolhedora invadir-lhe ao ver Adão, deitado de barriga para cima.

Ele admirava as nuvens do céu, e Lilith riu disso – era uma coisa que ele adorava fazer, como ela fazia.

Só que agora, ela não mais possuía esse direito...

Entristecida, mudou de rumo à direção do seu olhar, e viu o que esperava ver.

- Então você é a nova mulher de Adão? – Perguntou-se com escárnio. – Eva?

Lá estava ela. Esticada, tentando pegar um cacho de uvas roxas do pé. Tinha cabelos tão amarelos quanto os de Adão, relativamente curtos e tão lisos quanto à pelugem de uma onça. Pessoalmente, não gostou desse detalhe, já que seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados.

Tinha a pele tão branca quanto à dela, e possuía olhos que mais pareciam duas pedras de jade.

Ela parecia se divertir no simples ato de colher uma fruta, Lilith observou com repugnância.

O movimento de suas mãos... Parecia mais grosseira que as dela, e Lilith se sentiu superior a isso.

- Haha. Afinal, ela nunca poderá ser plena... Ela não tem a minha liberdade... – Começou, passando sua mão pelo pescoço. – Ficará sempre presa na ignorância.

Eva sorriu satisfeita para si mesma quando viu que havia colhido vários cachos de uva com sucesso, e os colocou dentro de sua cesta feita de palha.

- Que ridícula... A diferença entre ela e eu é muito maior do que Você acha, Pai. – Lilith disse, cheia de escárnio. – Sua tentativa foi inútil.

_- Acho que Ele sentiu medo de tentar fazer alguém como você. – Ouviu Lúcifer falar, ainda sem aparecer._

- Sim! – Ela expressou seu contentamento. – Entretanto, Ele irá falhar miseravelmente... Por que não há de acontecer algo dessa forma, afinal, ela é apenas restos do que eu posso ser. – Lilith começou, olhando cheia de ira para a mulher, que estava tão longe.

Viu-a pegar a cesta e caminhar por uma trilha na floresta, e alguns minutos depois, chegar até onde Adão estava.

Eva sorriu quando encontrou Adão, que retribuiu prontamente. Ele se sentou e coma mão, chamou a mulher loira para se sentar junto a ele, que abaixou a cabeça e aceitou.

A mulher deu o colo para Adão deitar, e ele aceitou. Então, num gesto carinhoso, puxou uma uva de cada vez do cacho e deu-lhe na boca, entre risos e selinhos.

Uma suave brisa passou por aquele local, fazendo Lilith morder os lábios.

- Ela... – Lilith começou, sem acreditar na cena que via. – Ela está tão alegre... Só pelo fato de dar simples uvas na boca de Adão. – A castanha balançou a cabeça negativamente, com uma expressão raivosa assumir. – Eu nunca... Fiz isso com ele...

_- Você quer realmente se vingar deles?_

Lilith manteve os olhos baixos, não conseguindo tirar a cena da mente.

Como Eva pôde? Como ela se atreveu a aceitar fazer um ato tão submisso, algo que ela, Lilith, nunca fez por achar humilhante? Eva não tinha o direito... Nem Adão tinha o direito.

Os dois não deviam ter feito aquilo, não podiam ter feito aquilo...

Ela não podia aceitar, não podia aceitar de nenhuma forma... O que podia fazer?

Sentiu seus olhos encher-se de lágrimas, pela mágoa e raiva que sentia. A visão começava a embaçar-lhe.

E num passe de mágica, via-se novamente no maravilhoso jardim de antes.

_- Você já viu o suficiente, não foi? –_ Lúcifer começou. _– E agora Lilith... O que você pretende fazer?_

Vingança.

Seria ela tão doce quanto às amoras? Tão vermelhas quanto...

Pensou em Adão caído, derrotado e arrependido... E a tal Eva... Iria mostrar-se para ela única e insubstituível, iria ficar marcada, tanto quanto a lua em meio à noite.

Vingança...

- Sim! Seria algo perfeito...

_- Então você tem que vir para o meu lado._

- Seu lado?

_- Sim, Lilith. Eu irei fazer com que Deus e meus irmãos nunca se esqueçam de mim. E você?_

A castanha estava decidida. Levantou seu olhar em direção ao céu, que antes achava que parecia estar num bonito por do sol... Mas agora entendera que na verdade, estava em chamas... Em chamas escarlates.

- Eu aceito. Estou com você.

Assim, da mesma forma como desaparecera, Lúcifer apareceu dessa vez a menos de um passo de distância de Lilith.

_- Era isso que eu queria ouvir._

-x-x-x-x-

Tudo ao redor estava escuro e denso. As algas do mar emaranhavam-se em seu cabelo castanho, e a água fazia-o ondulações. A água salgada entrava-lhe pelos ouvidos, nariz e boca, e sangue estava misturado a ela.

E lá, nas profundezas do mar, jazia o corpo de Lilith, com seus olhos negros já irreconhecíveis.

Agora, uma nova Lilith havia nascido... Seu corpo humano já não lhe interessava mais, para ela, que apodrecesse no fundo do mar. E neste momento, mesmo que de certa forma com a mesma aparência, tinha algo que sempre quis ter...

Até melhorado.

Olhos claros, tão clarinhos... Mais claros que os de Adão, ou de sua nova mulher.

Eram totalmente brancos.

Ela se divertia com a idéia, enquanto observava de longe Eva em frente a o mesmo pé de cerejeira do qual havia tão se lamentado...

E sorriu.

_Você colherá dessa cerejeira a sua falha, e dela se alimentará._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E por aqui termina Lilith. Um Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta história que tanto gostei de escrever! Que favoritaram e não comentaram, que leram e não comentaram e principalmente, os que leram e comentaram! Até, talvez, a uma próxima. Um beijo a todos. ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
